


Those You'd Least Expect

by kaitlia777



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Comment fic meme: The Losers movieverse/author's choice, Jensen&his family, Max thinks the Jensen family will be easiest to break. Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those You'd Least Expect

Jensen was out of the car, running up the driveway, bellowing his sister’s name, before Pooch had thrown the vehicle into park. The rest of the team were on his heels, dreading what they might find.

Somehow, Max had found out where Jackie and Jess lived. When Jensen had tried to call his sister, she hadn’t answered. The entire trip from New York to New Hampshire, he’d been more or less chewing on the seats in worry.

It was a fear Jensen and Pooch shared, that one day an enemy would come at them through their families and it seemed that day had finally come.

In the doorway of the small farmhouse, they piled into Jensen, who’d frozen a few steps into the room.

“Uncle Jake!” Jess shouted happily, abandoning picking up broken pieces of the stair rail. It looked like someone had been tossed from the upstairs landing and taken some of the woodwork with them.

“Jess,” Jensen breathed in delight, catching the girl as she jumped at him, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Sweetie, you okay?”

“We’re fine, Jake.” Jackie stepped in from the side room, a dustpan of broken glass in her hand. “Who’s the asshole in the suit?”

All Jensen could do was let out a burst of relieved laughter and gather his sister into a hug. It was Clay who asked, “So Max was here himself?”

“Him and two goons, Mr. Clay!” Jess said, peering at him over Jensen’s shoulder. “They’re in the barn now.”

As everyone tensed, Jackie was quick to add, “Tied up in the barn.”

Glances were exchanged and as one the group turned and filed out the door, Jensen still carrying Jess and asking Jackie, “What happened?”

She scowled at the broken window and said, “These two meatheads came barreling in through the window last night. One tried to grab me while I was sewing Jess’s costume for her next dance recital, so he got a fistful of rhinestones in his eyes before I took the wrought iron fire poker to him. The other guy ran up the stairs….”

“And I heard them, so I climbed off of my bunk bed onto the rafters and when the mean guy came into his room I dropped a brick on his head!” Jess said with a very serious nod. “He went down like a sack of potatoes!”

“Then the douche in the suit kicks in the front door, thinking his thugs had subdued us and, by that point, I was pretty pissed off, so…yeah, he’s missing some teeth,” Jackie finished, then pushed open the barn doors. “Fuckers cut my phone lines and have some sort of badass signal scrambler killing our cell service, so, if you guys could fix that before you go…..”

“No problem,” Jensen said as they took in his families handiwork.

Max and two thugs were hog tied, then hefted up to dangle from a barn support beam in the middle of the room. They were all gagged and parked below them was a dangerous looking old plow, the sharp blades promising death if they managed to wriggle free from their bonds.

Aisha blinked at the scene and then turned to look at Jackie, saying, “I like you. We should talk.”

Jensen was too relieved to manage more than a little shudder at that thought.


End file.
